


Гиас одиночества

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: То, что могло произойти после окончания аниме.





	Гиас одиночества

По голубому небу медленно плыли пушистые, легкие, нежные облака. Тихо шелестела трава, где-то вдали пели птицы. Безмятежная нега объяла это место. Устав, утомившись от вечной борьбы выживания, от бесконечного пути к созданию нового мира, Лелуш наконец смог найти здесь покой.  
Порой, останавливаясь на какие-то недолгие минуты, он вспоминал о своей обычной, повседневной жизни, но никогда не мог погрузиться в нее надолго. Война забрала у него слишком многое. Пути назад не было, он сам избрал это, сам пошел на жертвы. И должен был их достойно принять.  
Здесь, в этом тихом и спокойном месте, прошлая жизнь забылась, стерлась из памяти. Великие свершения, дорогие сердцу люди - все кануло в пропасть воспоминаний. Осталось прошлым.  
Умывшись в лесном ручейке, Лелуш встряхнул головой, сгоняя с волос мокрые капли. Воздух был чист и свеж. Природа безмятежна. Ни одного врага вокруг...  
Усмехнувшись, он закинул на плечо еще влажную рубашку. Солнце палило вовсю, и даже едва постиранная одежда высыхала за считанные минуты.  
С.С. примостилась в тени, под раскидистым деревом. Лелуш нашел ее лежащей в траве и глядящей на проплывающие облака сквозь листву. Все такой же взгляд... Безмятежный, равнодушный. Взгляд бессмертной ведьмы. Интересно, у него будет такой же?  
\- Я принес поесть, - сообщил он, присаживаясь поодаль и протягивая девушке ягоды.  
\- Это не пицца, - с налетом грусти констатировала С.С., но взяла ягоды и принялась по очереди отправлять их в рот.  
Лелуш откинулся на траву и закинул руки за голову, с улыбкой поглядывая на нее. Все это время она была с ним рядом. Не раз выручала, когда он был уже обречен. Без нее ничего бы не было. И он ни о чем не жалел.  
Он знал о ее настоящем желании. Он обещал, что заставит ее улыбнуться. И, кажется, начинал понемногу исполнять обещание.  
\- Что дальше? - спросила С.С., покончив с завтраком. - Какие планы?  
Лелуш пожал плечами, безмятежно улыбаясь.  
\- Уже совсем не такие грандиозные. Думаю, мы заслужили спокойной жизни. Где-нибудь вдали от всего этого. Что скажешь?  
С.С. задумчиво обвела его взглядом. Гиас делал людей одинокими. Только они двое были вместе благодаря ему.  
\- Вечность совсем не так плоха, если коротать ее с тобой, - усмехнулась девушка, сжимая его руку. - Лелуш.


End file.
